


Полет

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Replace V, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимура не любит летать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам новеллы Replace V; все описанные средства - авторский вымысел, не пытайтесь повторить это в реальных условиях.

Самолет провалился в воздушную яму, и Ниджимура крепче сжал подлокотники кресла. Его мутило; желудок, кажется, пытался сбежать через горло, а в голове поселилась та особая звенящая пустота, какая бывает после недельного экзаменационного недосыпа.

— Семпай? Вы в порядке? — сидящий рядом Кисе обеспокоенно наклонился ближе, так, что Ниджимура смог почувствовать свежий запах шампуня, исходящий от его волос.

Ниджимура втянул воздух сквозь зубы и коротко ответил:

— Да.

Его начало знобить. А чертов самолет даже и не думал заходить на посадку. Еще сорок минут ада.

— Не очень-то похоже, семпай, — тихо рассмеялся Кисе. — Выглядите еще страшнее, чем обычно. Дать воды? А мой агент всегда говорит, что нет ничего лучше, чем…

Кляп. Лучше всего — кляп.

— Кисе! — рыкнул Ниджимура, в очередной раз сглотнув комок в горле. — Заткнись, ну!

Кисе обиженно насупился, свел брови домиком и поджал губы. Ну хоть не заревел. Ниджимура встревожено огляделся, стараясь не дергать головой слишком резко. Но, кажется, никто не обратил внимания на их короткую перепалку. Сидевший прямо за ним Мурасакибара сполз по креслу, странно изогнувшись, и теперь спал, даже во сне не выпустив из рук недоеденные чипсы. Мидорима и Куроко рядом с ним были похожи как близнецы — оба в наушниках и с книгами, с отрешенными взглядами и хмурыми морщинками между бровями.

За ними — Ниджимура не видел, но знал — сидели Аомине с Момои и Акаши. Он снова тихо фыркнул — распределение мест показалось ему забавным еще при посадке. Но и плоды свои принесло — с начала полета Аомине не издал ни звука.

А вот Кисе, кажется, собирался говорить за двоих.

— Может, все-таки воды, семпай? Или чай? На этой линии стюардессы заваривают потрясающий чай, каждый раз его беру. Вы весь дрожите же, вам надо согреться. Давайте я плед дам?

Если бы все силы Ниджимуры не уходили на то, чтобы справиться с тошнотой и противной липкой слабостью, он бы отвесил Кисе подзатыльник, чтобы не мельтешил попусту. Но пришлось ограничиться злым шепотом:

— Я в полном порядке!

— Зачем вы мне врете, семпай? — Кисе вдруг оказался совсем рядом, заглянул в лицо, непривычно серьезный и строгий. Ниджимура вдруг увидел, каким Кисе будет лет через пять — уже не восторженный голенастый мальчишка, которого никто не принимает всерьез, а уверенный в себе, опасный противник, прячущий за улыбкой острые клыки. Сердце екнуло, будто Ниджимура на миг увидел больше, чем просто верхушку айсберга.

— Вам надо расслабиться, семпай, — даже голос у Кисе изменился, стал ниже и мягче, словно по сухой листве скользнула змея. Где-то Ниджимура уже слышал такие интонации, но измученное турбулентностью сознание отказывалось вспоминать. — Давайте я вам помогу. Я первое время тоже боялся летать, потом уже привык. Закройте глаза.

Ниджимура хотел было огрызнуться, сказать, что он не летать боится, а просто не любит самолеты, но Кисе положил руку ему на бедро, и Ниджимура подавился вздохом.

— Убери немедленно.

— Расслабьтесь, семпай, нас никто не видит. Все спят, — теперь Кисе почти смеялся, и Ниджимура, сжав зубы, пообещал себе, что обязательно проведет с ним беседу об уважительном отношении к старшим и приличном поведении в общественных местах. Пусть только дадут спуститься по трапу.

Рука Кисе легко сжала бедро, и Ниджимура снова вскинулся. Взглянул в прищуренные, словно оценивающие — этого тоже боитесь, семпай? — глаза Кисе и, сдаваясь, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.

— Теперь вы совсем не страшный, — фыркнул прямо в ухо Кисе, и Ниджимура молча показал ему кулак. С закрытыми глазами все ощущалось по-другому, сильнее и резче — запах шампуня Кисе, шум двигателей самолета, рука на бедре, от которой по ноге растекалось приятное мягкое тепло.

— Дышите глубже, семпай. Медленный вдох через нос, на секунду задержите дыхание. А теперь медленно выдыхайте — через рот. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Правда, так уже лучше, семпай? — голос Кисе журчал над ухом, на краю сознания, а Ниджимура, считая секунды и следя за ритмом, чувствовал, как постепенно отступает тошнота. Звенящая пустота в голове сменилась другой, тяжелой, сонной и тягучей; он задремывал. Кисе продолжал о чем-то болтать, перебирая пальцами по бедру Ниджимуры, но это его уже не волновало.

 

Проснулся Ниджимура перед самой посадкой, когда рядом защелкали ремнями безопасности, а стюардессы призвали всех пристегнуться. Кисе тут же одарил его лучезарной улыбкой:

— Я же говорил, что поможет, семпай!

— Заткнись, — буркнул Ниджимура, щелкнув пряжкой своего ремня. Протянул руку, повторяя операцию с ремнем Кисе, и тихо добавил: — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — Кисе расцвел еще больше. — А хотите, я вам еще пару способов расскажу? Сам не пробовал, но все говорят, что это реально помогает! Например, можно…

Ниджимура закрыл лицо ладонью и вздохнул.

Две беседы. И плюс три километра к утренней пробежке.

— Или вот сок сельдерея!

Пять километров.


End file.
